My Professor's Keeper
by crazy-freaking-jellyfish
Summary: It's a rainy day and it's Alexa Wyatt's first year in college. If that's not bad enough, she stumbles on her new professor, Augustine Sycamore, with another student in the library. What will happen to her? College AU. M for future chapters.
1. How High Will a Sycamore Grow?

It's my first story, so I apologize if the story is starting out slow (and boring?). More chapters later! Thanks for reading! :)

A warning: No pokemon in this story. I just used the characters (most of which don't belong to me).

* * *

It's not just any day today. It's the day that's lauded or loathed, praised or pained, delightful or deceitful. I'm being overdramatic; it's the first day of school.

It's the first day of college for a freshman like me, if that clarification makes it any more interesting. Of course, like any good freshman, I've scheduled my classes early in the morning, and of course, like any big life event that comes with anticipation and anxiety, it started out with disappointment.

Huddling with other anxious freshman under an awning was the last thing I thought I'd do on my first day of college. It feels like "rainy day guidelines" should be part of orientation because, judging from everyone else, none of us brought rain boots or any other adequate rain gear as we waited for our first class to open up.

People walking or running by splashed in the enormous lake of a puddle that surrounded the science building. Cold, shivering, and innocent, we freshmen stayed loyal to our first class of the school year and braved the rain for a few minutes longer.

There are plenty of professors walking about, but there was one in particular slowly making his way towards us. It was an elderly man with a book bag slung around his shoulder. It would be an exaggeration to say he was moving at the pace of a snail.

A fellow freshman, through chattering teeth, shouted over the rain, "Is that professor Ramos?"

"Yeah I think it is!"

"We haven't even been to class, stupid; how would you know what he looks like?"

"If that's him, I swear he better walk faster. I'm getting drenched!"

Over the chatter, I could hear him greet us and stand in front of the crowd.

"I'd usually send a TA to announce this," He started, "but it's the first day of school, so I thought it'd be rude!" He smiled brightly as he shouted, "Class is cancelled! See you all on Wednesday!" Then, he turned around and started hobbling away.

Groans and moans erupted from the crowd.

"I woke up early for this?!"

"This sucks!"

"What the hell!"

The crowd dispersed, and I was left to wonder what I'd do for another two hours.

It seems like the library was the answer to everyone's prayers because when I stepped foot inside, there was a massive amount of people. I expected the main library to be full, but not this full. My solution was to simply go to another floor.

As the elevator ascended, I shook out my long strands of black hair. My clothes were drenched and I feel like I was drying myself in vain. On top of being wet, I was cold. I could swear the library was below freezing and the air conditioner was merciless.

I took out my student ID. "Alexa Wyatt" was printed in bold black letters under a photo of me. Maybe I can check out a book in the library to fill my spare time.

The elevator stopped at the top floor of the library: the seventh floor. The seventh floor, as I could see on the map, was small. There were only eight long bookshelves in the middle of the room. I poked my head out and could see it was lightly populated. At first, I thought I could certainly hear a pin drop in this room, but as I came off the elevator, card in hand, I heard muffled sounds. They became clearer but hushed as I ventured through the bookshelves.

"Professor I think someone came off the elevator."

A scruff, deep voice chuckled. "It's fine, _mon amour_. You're just hearing things."

I heard a shrill giggle and then a sigh and a moan, "Oh, Augustine, I love when you speak French."

"_Ma beauté. _I'm glad I got to spend some time with you."

"That old Professor Ramos cancelled class last minute. My first thought was to come here!"

I rolled my eyes as the giggling continued. A couple was getting a bit too touchy for my comfort, and it was best for me to leave. I turned on my heel and started for the elevator again.

Remember when I said the day started with disappointment? It's like the first day was a curse. My backpack snagged a book at the end of the shelf. I turned too harshly, trying to sneak away, and knocked over a book.

"What was that?" The girl's voice asked. I heard the man hush her and then I heard some shuffling.

_Crap. They're going to come and look for me._

I got to the elevator and must've pressed the elevator button a hundred times in those few seconds. This was the top floor and the other elevators must be busy. I turned around to spot to stairway. I reached out to slam the door open, but for a split second I saw the man, and I stopped.

I made eye contact with him. Dark eyes, dark hair. He had scruffy but chiseled features and a half unbuttoned shirt. He was tall, dark, and handsome, but the look on his face was angry.

_Damn it, I saw him!_

"You! Wait!"

_Nope._

I ran down that staircase quicker than I could piece together what I'd experienced. A professor and a student? How cliché! I saw them! Why me!

I stopped at the third floor to catch my breath. There weren't any footsteps hurriedly following me, thank goodness. I saw a few puzzled students walk by me as I bent over and gasped for air.

It was daring for them to do such a thing in the library, but I guessed that this cliché wasn't so cliché. It must happen on every campus, all the time. I got to the first floor and found a plush chair. I plopped down on it and heaved a sigh.

_The girl mentioned Ramos' class that was just cancelled. So she was there?_

_This is stupid. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. This is actually funny! My first "sexual experience" on a college campus. Wait until Shauna hears about this. _

Right, Shauna; my roommate whom I met the week before. She was quirky, fun, and outgoing. Upon meeting her, I felt as if my first year would never be boring. She was quite sweet; I feared the old freshman horror stories of terrible roommates. She would love juicy gossip like this.

* * *

It was still raining by my last class of the day in the early afternoon. The library incident wasn't entirely out of my mind, but it still was in the back of it. I had math and humanities earlier. Too many study-oriented things buzzed in my mind.

"Alex!" An arm looped around mine, "How are you? It's raining like crazy!" An umbrella was held over my head.

"Hi, Shauna! Thanks for the umbrella, it's terrible out here." I was still getting droplets of rain on my arm, but this umbrella was like heaven on earth.

"On your way to biology, right? You remember we have it together?"

"Of course; you compared our schedules like twenty times the past week."

"Did I?" She laughed.

We walked up the steps into the science building and ducked under an awning. Shauna shook her umbrella partially dry and we went inside. Like all the buildings on campus, it was a freezer. I was surprised we couldn't see our breath while we heaved and huddled, desperate for warmth.

"Ugh the people here are crazy. It's like we're in the arctic! Where are the penguins?" Shauna asked, pretending to look around. I laughed and we started to walk down the long, narrow hallway to our class. Rooms were being emptied and occupied at the same time, and the people crowding around them didn't help the process at all.

We pushed past the people and found the auditorium for our biology class.

"I heard the teacher in this one is really handsome!" Shauna whispered as we walked through the door. The auditorium, seating about two hundred, was already partially filled. The seats had small desks and faced the professor standing at the front of the room, near the entrance, in view of large black chalk boards.

I looked to the professor and gasped. It was him. That man in the library. He was readying his computer and papers when he turned to look at me. He did a sort of double take and stared, wide mouthed.

"He's handsome isn't he? Is he looking at you? Let's sit in the front before someone takes our seat! We can get a better, longer look at him!" Shauna grabbed my hand and led me to the front. All the while, the professor and my eye contact never broke.

When class started, I shifted nervously in my seat. Class commenced without a hiccup. He gave me tons of awkward glances at first, but then he turned into a different person. He was smiling and making jokes that were actually funny. He broke the awkward barrier between class and professor by walking up to some students and greeting them. Of course, he walked right past me each time.

A syllabus was handed out and class was dismissed.

Shauna insisted she introduce herself personally and we stood in a line (full of girls) and waited for our turn. I shifted from foot to foot as I waited.

"How about I wait outside?" I asked.

"No, silly! Come on now. It's raining and freezing, just stay with me. How lucky are we to get a cutie for teacher?"

Shauna finally approached the podium and shook hands with the professor. She greeted him with her name.

"Nice to have your class, Professor Sycamore!"

"Glad you're enjoying it, Shauna! What about your frie-" He saw it was me. I felt as though he would pull me aside at that moment and stab me to death. It was like I was a witness to a murder. He held out his hand and I nervously took it. This is it; I'm going to die by stabbing.

"Wait for me here." He whispered quickly and sternly. We were pushed out of line by the few people behind us.

My head swirled. What's going to happen? I'm right; I'm going to die. He's going to kill me because I saw something that would get him fired.

"I have to pee! Will you come with me?" Shauna shook my arm.

"I would! Sorry I have to do something really quick. I'll meet you outside." She rushed away outside, and I stood around, impatiently. The last student left and I crossed my arms and approached him.

He was busy putting his laptop away in his messenger bag when he quickly took something out of his bag and handed it to me. I flinched, thinking it was a weapon. It was my ID.

"You dropped it in the library." His warm, happy nature was gone and he was again stern and serious. I took it from him and stuck it in my short's pocket.

There was an awkward silence filled by him shuffling his papers about.

"Alexa," He started, glancing at me nonchalantly, "What you saw in the library,"

"I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I swear. I will tell no one." I said, desperately.

He slung his bag around his shoulder and straightened his coat, "Can I really count on that? What makes you so certain I'll believe you? Say I give you a bad grade and piss you off?" Out of his coat pocket he drew a lighter and cigarettes. He then leaned close to me, "Do I also need some leverage?" I yelped as I felt his hand on my shoulder. A sly smile crawled across his face. I shivered and stood in fear. He erupted in laughter and I flinched.

"I'm joking, Alexa! Look, I freaked out at first. I'm usually careful with this sort of crap, you know?" He popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up, "Anyway, sorry to scare you at first. You seem like a good kid. I won't pass or fail you in fear that you'll tell my 'secret'." He stood alongside me and started walking to the door. I followed.

"I've been working here for a year now, and all over campus I'm infamous as the cool, hot teacher, you know? It's weird as hell!" He patted my shoulder, "Still, don't tell anyone okay?"

I was at a loss for words, so, like an idiot, I frantically nodded my head.

"Shit, I really scared you, huh? You're not half bad though, kid!" He laughed and walked out the door with me in tow, "Anyway, I've got a lunch break. You can join me if you want?"

The look of surprise never left my face. I only half-heartedly nodded, unsure of what to say. Professor Sycamore nodded to the hallway.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go, kid."

_What in the hell is going on right now?_

* * *

Haha get it? al-EX-a WY-att? Yes? No? Yeah, okay.

Last thing to say: Pocahontas.


	2. Getting a Little Cozy

Just saying: I love the reviews and I feel great seeing all the favorites/ views/ follows. Makes me so happy :) Here's chapter 2!

Warning: No pokemon. College AU, I'm just using characters, most of which don't belong to me. If you don't like large age gaps, I don't think this will be a great fanfic for you.

* * *

_What is happening right now_.

"So Alexa, why Samuel Oak University?"

_My very handsome Biology professor is nonchalantly eating fries and smoking next to me._

"I'm not quite sure exactly what I want to get into," I started, "but I want to get into zoology."

Professor Sycamore puffed smoke into the air. He leaned his elbow on the table and flicked his cigarette. We sat outside the library; it was sunny, warm and clear. Students walked about, talking and laughing. Girls giggled at the sight of the professor. In turn, he flashed a smile back, causing the girls to giggle even more.

_He is such a ladies man._

"Zoology? That's great! Not a lot of kids want to get into that, but SOU is great for that kind of thing. You're not from around here are you?"

"No. I'm from down south."

"Ah, I see. Well, I see why you came here. Best college if you want to work with animals. Professor Oak himself opened up that zoo downtown shortly after he started this college. What year was it?" He furiously tapped his cigarette, searching for the answer, "Ah, it was in 1930. That zoo…Pallet City is famous for it!"

"That's exactly why I came all the way here. My grandpa and grandma were zoologists," My gaze wandered up into the sky, "They traveled together tracking different species of animals and studying wildlife. When my grandpa talked about his adventures, I was just so amazed," A smile crept up on my face, "They were so happy, in love, and so loving towards animals. They were so determined. I just," I paused, "wanted to do," I took another pause, searching for words, "that."

I looked to Professor Sycamore and saw him smiling at me. He held his cigarette between his fingers and then tossed it into the trash can. He turned to me and our eyes met. His smile was so genuine; I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"You're a good kid, Alexa."

* * *

"I still cannot believe you just left me!" Shauna paced around the dorm room in her pajamas, "I peed, then I came out, then you weren't there!" She looked towards me, getting angrier from my lack of response, "I had to walk to my dorm…ALONE!" She flailed her arms and angrily jumped face-down onto her bed.

"For the last time, I'm sorry, Shauna. I just, had something to do!" I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd been chewing me out since I got back to the dorm room a few hours earlier. Night crept up on our first day of school. I could hear some freshman wide awake and walking about upstairs.

"Alright, I guess I forgive you!" Shauna said with a playful tone, "The thing is: you owe me ice cream tomorrow as your 100% apology!"

"100% apology?"

"Yes, saying sorry is only _half_ of your full apology. I expect ice cream!" She snuggled her stuffed animals strewn around her bed and wiggled into bed.

"It's only 7, and you're sleeping?"

"Early to bed, early to wake, makes a woman," Shauna yawned, "pretty and great!" She turned over and started to drift off.

I chuckled. I pulled out my cell phone and texted my mom and dad. I assured them I was doing alright. Hopefully they weren't worried sick.

I stared at the ceiling again. Professor Sycamore sure was something. Too much happened today between him and I. The library, class, and the library again. I started to think about his smile he gave me when I told him I wanted to be in zoology. His eyes were fixated on mine. Dark orbs, though mysterious, were light-hearted as well. I looked back on the moment and somewhere in my mind, I wished that he would've taken my hand or I take his; sort of like a moment in a movie.

_What am I thinking! He's what? 27 maybe? I'm only 18! This is not okay. He gets with students sometimes, but never me. It can't happen._

I got up and shuffled to the sink. I washed my face and wiped away the water with a towel. I then met my reflection in the mirror.

_I am legal age. Maybe something might happen? No! No! Alexa, what the hell are you thinking? Even if something happens, it won't get anywhere past physical. He just messes around with students; he's not looking for a girlfriend. You just got into college; this is high school bullshit you're thinking about._

* * *

"The smallest particle is the atom. There are different categories of-"

_Professor Sycamore is wearing glasses. They perfectly curve around that wonderful face of his. His hands are clutching that binder oh so wonderfully. Don't walk too far from me, Professor; come back._

"Alexa!" A harsh whisper stirred me from my thoughts, "Why aren't you taking notes? If you're going to ogle, at least look like you're doing something!" Shauna giggled to me.

"Organs are made of organelles, which are made of-"

I couldn't help it. There wasn't really anything that made me crazy about him at first, but since I saw that smile, I just wished I could see more of it. I wished I could make it mine. It was a dumb thought, but it still came to me every waking moment of the day, so far. It felt like it will haunt me for some time.

"Alright class, it's almost over, I promise." Professor Sycamore took off his glasses and set them on his podium. He fiddled with his laptop for a few seconds and then shut it, "I have bonus points for the person who could answer this question. Every week you'll have a different bonus that I will add onto various tests and quizzes."

A faint mumbling arose from the auditorium.

"I'm going to ask the question and the first person to answer gets the bonus. They'll come up to my desk and I'll record their ID so I can keep a record of them. The question is: In what year did our dear Professor Samuel Oaks open his famous Samuel Oaks Zoo?"

_What the hell._

Silence. A hand raised.

"1926?"

"No, that's when the university opened."

_Wait, I know this. He said this yesterday._

Another hand raised.

"1927"

"No."

"1928?"

"Funny. No."

Finally, I raised my hand.

"19…30?"

"Perfect! Class dismissed. Alexa, come down to my desk!" I gathered my books and tried to wind around the people leaving. I got to his podium with Shauna in tow.

"So you were actually listening to what I was saying the other day!" Professor Sycamore gave me a goofy smile, "I've got you down for bonus points. I hope you won't need them though. I expect a good grade on the exam a month from now."

"Yes, Professor Sycamore." I smiled, blood rushing to my cheeks again.

He slung his book bag over his shoulder and placed his laptop inside. While he busied himself with adjusting it, he turned to me, "How about lunch again today?"

My face felt like it couldn't get any redder, "Y-yes! That sounds great."

"I'll meet you outside." With that, Professor Sycamore hobbled out of the room.

I turned to see that Shauna had her mouth wide open.

"Lunch?! With the Professor?! Why didn't you tell me you guys were dating?!" She shook my arm furiously.

"We are not! Shhh! People will spread rumors! We aren't! It's just lunch, calm down!"

"Oh ho! Just 'lunch', okay Juliet!"

"I'll meet you at our dorm alright?"

"Only if you tell me all about your… date!"

* * *

"There's that girl you're always with. Is she your friend?" Professor Sycamore sipped on his coffee and took a puff of his cigarette. He had bought himself and me coffee.

"Shauna. She's my roommate. I can already tell we'll be good friends. She's very sweet."

"Good. You make good friends in college."

We were walking along buildings and streets on campus. Lush green grass was all around. It was a nice day for a walk and the school was bustling with people. Professor Sycamore made a hissing sound and then tossed his cigarette into the trash can.

"I hate that I smoke, you know that? I do it all the time, but I hate it." There was silence and I could see him scowling, "I'm sorry, Alexa; this is too personal right?"

I tried to make the situation less awkward, "Well, I DID catch you in the library with some student; I think it's fine to get personal."

_Good job Alexa, you multiplied the awkwardness times one hundred._

The tall professor roared with laughter and smacked my shoulder playfully, "Oh, Alexa! I knew you were a great kid. Funny, too!" He straightened himself and looked down at me as we continued walking. The same genuine smile appeared on his face and all I could do was look away and blush madly.

"The coffee on this campus is horrendous. I wish there were somewhere to get decent coffee." The professor straightened his collar and tie. His coat flapped in the gentle summer breeze. It was hard to believe he didn't sweat in the summer sun. My money was on the fact that he was a handsome Greek god.

"Augustine."

Professor Sycamore stopped in his tracks and then took a step in front of me, as if to shield me.

"Vanessa." I looked around him to see a very beautiful blonde haired girl standing in front of us.

"We were supposed to meet at the library half an hour ago!" My eyes widened. I could recognize her voice; it was the girl in the library.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa, I'm having lunch with someone else."

"How cruel. Where did your French go? You never call me Vanessa. You always call me _mon amour_ or something. You stood me up; you're terrible!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry," Professor Sycamore stood aside and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I'm going to have lunch with Alexa from now on. I won't have time to be with you anymore. I hope you find someone else to be with." He held me closer. My heart raced.

_I'm in a movie. This isn't real life. This is a movie and I'm the main character._

"What the hell, Augustine! We've been doing this for months and you dump me for her?!" She said, incredulous.

Professor Sycamore paused and patted my shoulder, "I guess that's what's happening right now, Vanessa. Now if you'll excuse us, we have lunch to enjoy." He led me by the shoulder around the girl and past her. She glared at me as if she wanted to tear me apart right then and there. Strangely, I felt safe in Professor Sycamore's arms. When he finally let go, I immediately felt like a part of me was missing.

"That was a little embarrassing; I'm sorry about that, Alexa." Professor Sycamore laughed nervously and scratched his chin.

"It's okay!" I paused, "We'll be having lunch regularly…?" I trailed.

"If that's okay with you. I feel that since you're going to be in zoology and I'm a biology professor, it's good if we talked. Also, I feel we can be friends, Alexa." He smiled and then the smile faded away, "Something I haven't had for a while."

His smile brightened his face again, "That was a tad bit sad, no? How about we get coffee refills?"

"Didn't you say it tasted horrendous?"

"Well, if you share it with someone, it tastes less horrendous doesn't it?"

* * *

"How was your date?"

"Funny, Shauna! It wasn't a date! It was okay." I tossed and turned in my bed, "I think we'll be having lunch every other day now."

"That's something to look forward to, isn't it?"

I laughed, "Shut up! Oh my goodness!" I threw a pillow at her, "Good night, Shauna; go to bed!"

"Alright, alright. Early to bed, early to wake!" It was like a ritual for her to say that.

I lay again in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_It's the second day of college and I'm in love with my biology professor._


	3. Stay

A/N: Whoa, guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of update. College life, you feel me? I don't really have a set time for updating this story. It's kind of something I just do every now and then, but I know I won't keep you guys for a week.

Thanks for all the love/ reviews. I read every one and love them and pet them. :)

Some of the characters don't belong to me. If you don't like large age gaps, turn around now.

I felt bad for making you guys wait, so here's a long chapter!

* * *

"I don't get this, Alexa! What did you get for question two?"

"C."

"What?!" groaned Shauna, "I'm going to fail the first midterm." She leaned backwards on her bed and collapsed onto her pillows. I sat on the wood floor of the dorm room, shuffling through biology notes.

"You have no problem do you, Alexa? You've got Sycamore with you to tutor you!" Shauna rolled onto her stomach, and in a high pitched voice mocked,

"Oh Sycamore I need help studying for biology!"

She switched her voice to a lower tone, "Don't worry Alexa, I'll help you. With love." She proceeded to make out with her pillow.

"Oh Augustine!"

"Oh Alexa!"

"Oh my god, Shauna, shut up!" I threw my pillows at her.

"Anyway," She said, giggling, "If you ever talk to him, get him to help us. This is going to be so difficult for me, and you're not helping!"

_I think we're going to need Sycamore's help anyway. For Shauna's sake right? Not just because we want to see him any chance we get._

* * *

"Biology help? You're kidding!" Professor Sycamore tossed his lighter onto his desk, hissing at the sound. His goofy smile returned to his face as he swiveled in his office chair.

To say that Professor Sycamore's office was messy would be way too nice. The professor seemed like he belonged on an episode of Hoarder's. I couldn't imagine what his house must be like. The only thing my eyes were fixated on, besides his when he looked at me, was a watch in the trash can. It looked rather expensive: a Rolex. My eyebrows furrowed.

_Why would he throw that out?_

"Shauna really needed help. There are a few things I wasn't sure about either. She asked me to come by and ask for help."

"The key words were 'Shauna' and 'she asked me'."

_Always a sharp guy._

"Why didn't she come and ask me if she needed help?"

"I really do need help though, Professor!" Blood rushed to my cheeks and I felt my face was hot, "Your teaching really sucks," I teased, relaxing my voice, "Everything is so hard to summarize and understand. I need your help."

Professor Sycamore whistled, "Geez, you're harsh, Alexa." He scratched the back of his neck, "For you though, I'll do it." He reclined in his chair and smiled. For a moment, we made eye contact. The Professor's eyes were a dark, deep brown; warm and inviting. I felt a smile appear on my face. Sycamore then lunged forward towards his desk and took out a pen and paper. He started scribbling something on it and handed it to me.

"What's-"

"My address and my cell phone number. If I'm going to tutor you, it can't be in the dorms. The student will suspect something, ha!" He ran his fingers through his hair, "Maybe a good meeting day would be Saturday, tomorrow, how's that?" He leaned his elbow on his desk and I could see his wrist. There was an outline around his wrist in the shape of a watch, while the rest of his arm was a bit tanner.

"Yeah."

I immediately added his number and address onto my phone and stuck both in my back pocket of my jeans.

"Thanks, Professor…"

"What's wrong?"

"About your wrist… There's a watch in the trash. Did you drop it by accident?"

A look of solemnness came over the professor's face. He gave me a sad smile.

"Vanessa gave it to me a few months ago. I can't give it back. I can't face her anymore. I'm done with her, Alexa. I can't sleep with my students anymore."

His words starting pouring for his mouth. His hand gripped his forehead and then ruffled his hair.

"You know what that means though? I have no one now." A sarcastic laugh left his lips, "I don't want to have no one," He then harshly whispered, "I don't want to be alone, Alexa."

_What do I do? Sycamore, you have me. You always have me._

I quickly wrapped my arms around him. I bent my legs awkwardly in order to hug him, but I let the feeling go. I felt his scruffy chin scratch my cheek, and I squeezed a bit tighter.

"It's okay Professor. It's okay."

* * *

His pained face still flashed through my mind on the car ride to his house. Sometimes it's hard to think people like Professor Sycamore could still break down and live unhappy but still manage to smile and come to work every day.

Professor lived a good thirty minutes away from school in a studio apartment downtown. At least, that's what he said to look for when he directed me to his home.

It was evening and the radio was off. The only sound I could hear was the blaring air conditioner and the whirr of the car engine.

I questioned my embrace. I'd hoped it wasn't inappropriate. He was my friend and he was sad, so it was okay, right?

_Right?_

* * *

At the small lobby of the complex, I pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" My heart melted at the sound of his voice. It was like something I've been waiting for all day.

"It's Alexa, Professor."

"Come right up. Third floor, remember?"

On the elevator, I was still deep in thought. The ding of the elevator and the clank of the doors stirred me. Still, what did the Professor think about it? He probably just still thinks of me as a friend or a student? A good friend, maybe. Nothing more right?

_You always think too much into things, Alexa._

"Hey!" Was the cheerful greeting Professor gave me when I arrived at his door. He had the biggest, goofiest smile on. He raised his hand for a high five, "Are you ready to study our butts off?" I high fived him gently, and for a second, I let my hand linger there. I smiled,

"Always."

I took the step inside and the Professor closed the door behind me. His apartment was surprisingly clean as opposed to his office. I was shocked as my eyes gazed quickly around the room: a book shelf, a small futon, a flat screen TV, magazines of beautiful women strewn on the floor. My shoes touched the plush carpet under the glass coffee table. One of the walls of the living room was a window overlooking downtown Pallet City, and it was a wonderful view.

"Jesus, Professor, your apartment is amazing."

The Professor scratched his neck, "You think so? Ha! Looks expensive, no?"

"It does." I stood there, gawking at his apartment.

"My uncle is the one that furnished my apartment. It was a fucking relief for me, honestly. All I have to do is pay for the space. Want a soda?" He ducked into the kitchen adjacent to the living room.

Professor was wearing casual clothes. I stopped gawking at the kitchen and continued to gawk at him. Jeans and a baggy shirt. Barefoot. He looked so comfortable. I was dumb enough to come in a blouse and skirt. I didn't ever realize this would be a casual kind of affair.

He handed me a glass with bubbling soda in it and plopped onto his futon. On the coffee table, he had multiple papers and text books.

"Sorry for the mess,"

_How ironic for you to say that._

"It's fine, Professor." I awkwardly took a seat next to him.

"So! What subject do we need to touch on?" He flashed his goofy smile again, "And let's finish early so I can cook some dinner for us. How's that sound?"

_Dinner with the Professor? Whoa._

The excitement was bubbling inside me. I smiled wide.

"Freaking amazing. You'd better cook something that is edible," I teased.

"You're hilarious," He said sarcastically, "I'm guessing we should start with cellular respiration."

He leaned forward to grab the textbook. My stupid mind forced myself to reach forward as well and our fingers touched and intertwined. I quickly retracted my hand and muttered an apology. He smiled, calm, and opened the book and flipped the pages.

_Professor._

* * *

"Hope you like pasta. It's honestly the only thing I know how to cook." The Professor laughed as he brought a pot of water to boil.

I sat at the counter and stared at the digital clock on the wall. It was nine at night, and we called it quits on the studying. It was such a drag for me. I knew all the information. I'm sure Professor was convinced I was getting study help for myself and Shauna. I was just playing an act to spend time with him.

There was silence between us.

"Would you like to help?"

I smiled, "Yes."

I hopped off the stool and away from the counter. He handed me a knife, "Chop half an onion for me, will you? Then I want you to wash the vegetables…" He went on and on, giving me instructions, "You can do that, right?"

I washed and cut the vegetables accordingly. Suddenly, I heard Professor start to sing.

It was something low, deep, and sultry. It sounded like it came from deep in his heart. The vibrato of his voice stopped me from cutting the vegetables. His back was to me, snapping the long strands of pasta and dropping it into pot. He suddenly turned around to catch me staring at him.

"Ha! Sorry. Sometimes I sing when I'm at home." He stood next to me and put his hands on my hips, "Good job on the cutting!" He went to the stove and pulled out another pot to make the sauce, "I've got my own secret recipe for the sauce." He winked at me as he poured sauce from a can into the pot.

"Funny!" I laughed as I brought the vegetables to him.

"I actually _do_ have a great recipe, but that would've taken forever. This is just a quick meal." He said as he pushed the ingredients in. In a swift movement, he shook the salt shakers and pepper shakers over the sauce. He then walked past me to his wine cabinet and pulled out white wine and shook some in.

"For taste." He winked as he walked past again to place it on the counter.

I sat back on the stool at the counter and watched him light up a cigarette in the corner of his kitchen. His lips turned into an "o" as his puffed smoke out.

I had the ridiculous fantasy of being his girlfriend or wife, for a few moments. It would be just like this, only much more affectionate, but it would be just like this.

Silence.

"It'd be late when we finish dinner. Do you," He cleared his throat, "want to stay over for the night? I have a guest room."

My heart skipped a beat.

An inaudible sound escaped my lips. Do I say yes or no? Staying over at the Professor's? It's okay, right?

"Please." He whispered, locking eyes with me, "It'd be nice. Please stay, Alexa."

My breathing stopped. He really wanted me to say? I nodded.

"Great!" He smiled again, no longer serious, "I don't use the guest room much, though. There's a bathroom in it, though." He placed his hand in his pocket. The other one rested the cigarette between his lips. He looked to me, "I have some clothes for you to borrow, if that's fine. Sorry that I brought it up even when I knew you didn't have a change of clothes." His lids fell low over his eyes and his eyes travelled over the tiles of his kitchen floor.

_Damn. Sleeping over at Sycamore's. This is every girl's dream. This is my dream. This isn't fucking happening. This is too unreal. This is too exciting._

I silently pinched my arm. I felt it.

"I thing dinner's almost ready!" He laughed and smiled, brightening up the room again. I smiled and watched him take out two plates and two glasses. I set the table with forks and spoons. I filled my glass with ice water. He sat at the counter next to my set of utensils and plate.

He poured himself a glass of white wine from the bottle he used earlier. We clinked glasses.

"Thanks for dinner, Professor."

He sipped his wine and started eating, "Glad you like it!" He said between bites, "Eat up, you're still growing."

* * *

Over dinner, we talked about random ideas, just as we do whenever we have lunch: the weather, financials, politics, TV shows. It felt so normal. It felt like I was meant to be there. It felt so comfortable, like a life I wouldn't mind living: eating pasta and talking about how it's going to rain tomorrow with Professor Sycamore.

Dishes were washed and the Professor retreated to his room. I'd closed my door and already started to step into the shower, without a second thought. The hot water beat on my back as I kept thinking about the situation.

It's crazy that I'm in my own Professor's guest bathroom on a Saturday night. If anyone found out about this, it would be deadly. Still, the excitement was too much for me to handle. I was happy. I was extremely happy. There wasn't a moment tonight that I regretted. This was a dream come true.

As I finished showering, I started thinking. Would Professor invite Vanessa over for drinks and dinner and staying over for the night? All the feeling of specialness started to fade away. He probably does this for every other girl.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. I wrapped it around my body and opened the door.

He's just being nice.

"Alexa! Sorry! I'm sorry! Jesus!" His voice startled me and I yelped. He turned his back to me and crossed his arms, "Sorry! I thought I could lay out some clothes before you got out. I'm getting out now." He whispered another sorry.

My face was crimson as I saw him leave through the door and close it. My heart felt like it was going to drop out of my mouth. I heaved deep breaths before I sat on the bed and started drying off.

I changed into the clothes he left for me: a pair of baggy shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I lay on the bed and gazed around the room. It was simple and barely furnished: a desk, a bed, a nightstand, and a lamp.

I heard glasses clink outside and got up to take a peek. The professor was pouring himself some more wine.

"Sorry about before," I saw his face turn pink but maybe it was from the wine, "have a good night."

I smiled, "It's okay. Good night. Thanks for the clothes."

* * *

The digital clock read about twelve AM when I heard something move in my room. My eyes flashed open and I stood still. Is it the professor? Maybe he left something in the room. Or maybe a burglar? The professor's apartment is nicely furnished. I even contemplated taking some things, like his chic as hell bookshelf.

"Alexa." I heard the professor whisper. It was more like a drunken slur. I still didn't move. Maybe I'm dreaming.

"Alex….a" I felt the sheets of my bed move and a weight pushing down the mattress. I turned to see the professor. His hair was messy and he wore a t-shirt and baggy pajamas. He heaved a sigh as he nuzzled into bed next to me.

"Professor?"

He groaned as he started to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer.

"Alexa…" He trailed as he nuzzled his face into my back.

I was surprised that today I didn't die. My heart has raced countless times today already. This wasn't an exception. I blushed madly and my mind was going crazy. He's so drunk right now.

I could hear his breathing return to normal. He must've fallen asleep. I calmed down and smiled. This is good. This is really good, right? It's just fine like this. I wrapped my fingers around his and started to drift to sleep, still smiling.

_This is fucking crazy._


End file.
